A Morning Surprise
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: In which Harry Styles asks a girl about a book she is reading on the subway. One Direction fanfic. Enjoy, fangirls.


**Hey guys. I'm really bored this morning since I came to school early and I'm waiting for my classes to start, so I thought I'd type up this little piece of god knows what. This was actually a fic that I helped my friend write and it just happened to involve Harry Styles. She'd post it herself, but since she doesn't have an account, I thought I'd do it. xD**

**I haven't had any new ideas lately, so... Here's something for you 1D fangirls.**

**Note:** **I am NOT really a fan of One Direction. Once again, this was written for a friend but I thought it would be an entertaining little read. I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was a typical dull and dreary Monday morning. I sat quietly in my place on the subway. I still wasn't quite awake yet. I yawned slightly, rubbing my eyes.

_It'll take me at least another hour to get to school._ I thought wearily. _I wonder what I should do before then? I'm tired and I usually sleep during the ride, but today, I kind of feel like reading._

I rummaged through my school bag and pulled out the book I had started a few days ago, George Washington Spymaster. From what I had read, it seemed pretty good so far.

I opened it and started reading where I left off. I had only been reading for a few minutes when an extremely attractive boy sat down next to me and peered over my shoulder to look at the book. "Hey there. Is that any good?"

I stared at him for a few moments as I tried to think of what to say. Strangely enough, this boy looked A LOT like Harry Styles, a member of the band One Direction.

I sighed. _What am I thinking? There's no WAY it could be him._

I turned away from him and back to my book, shrugging slightly. "Uh, it's alright, I guess."

The boy smiled slightly, probably noticing my lack of enthusiasm. "Look, I REALLY want to know. So, if you can give me three good reasons why I should read it or three good reasons why I shouldn't bother with it, I'll give you tickets and backstage passes to tonight's show. How does that sound?"

My mouth fell open. _Wow... Holy shit! Maybe this really is Harry Styles! Eh, who knows. These seems too good to be true._

"W-Well..." I stammered, closing the book. "I actually really like it. It's called George Washington Spymaster and it's about how the Americans "outspied" the British during the Revolutionary War." He narrowed his eyes and his eyebrow twitched slightly. "Go on." _Oops._ I laughed internally._ Did I offend him? I forgot he was British..._

"Well, the first reason I would recommend this book is because it gives a clear description of how George and his men used many different tactics to "outspy" the British, such as the use of invisible ink, drop boxes, and double agents. All of the things they did to get new information were pretty interesting!" I said brightly. "Another reason you should read it is because of the humor shown throughout the story. It's always fun to read a book that's both entertaining and educational, don't you think?"

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, I guess my last reason you should read it is because of the way that the author describes George's personality. You really get a feel for how he changes from your average Joe to a devious, cunning leader!" I said, blushing slightly. "Well, what do you think?"

The boy smiled approvingly. "Heh. Good answer! I'll be sure to check it out." As promised, he pulled out a pair of tickets and backstage passes for tonight's show out of his pocket and handed them to me. _How convenient._

He winked at me before getting up to leave. "Well, here they are. I look forward to seeing you at the show! Make sure to bring a friend, okay? I just LOVE seeing all my fans." Before I could say anything else, he had gotten up and headed into another section of the train.

I grasped the tickets, smiling slightly. I had just met Harry Styles and gotten free concert tickets - and all because of a book!

* * *

**XD A fangirl's dream come true! Haha, I hope you liked it. I was glad to ease my boredom for a while,**


End file.
